<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>独立日 by octavarium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256880">独立日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium'>octavarium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Greg Lestrade, Pining, Teen Mycroft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>别别扭扭的少年阿麦和探长的故事。其实是当年鸽了的狗血三十题中的一个，核心狗血梗是被对方家长糊一脸支票</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不知道为什么，在AO3上发文我觉得很平静宁和</p><p>以下是避雷提示，这些我会慢慢补充到tag里的：<br/>年龄转换设定！Sherlock是哥哥，Mycroft是弟弟<br/>年龄差注意！探长27，Sherlock24，Mycroft17<br/>所以有未成年人恋爱情节请注意！可能会有双方自愿的未成年人NC17请注意！<br/>有戏份较多的原创人物<br/>毫无疑问必然会有OOC，请避雷<br/>慢热</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5月27日。<br/>这个日期就像是一把狙击枪，Mycroft虽然看不见它，但是他知道那把枪确实地存在着，在某个街角或者在某个高楼上。而他已经被瞄准了。<br/>明天将会是5月28日。Mycroft知道自己将会听到这把枪的扳机被抠下的声音。<br/>然后，到31日。那颗子弹将会穿过他的胸腔，击中他的心脏，不给他任何存活的几率。<br/>他哥哥一定会逼他搬出现在的这个公寓，逼他回家。<br/>——除非。<br/>除非他能在6月1日之前签下那份合同。<br/>这意味着他必须找到一个室友，一个成年人室友。<br/>不，不一定是室友。Mycroft在心里盘算着，本能地顺着路往前走。对，不一定是室友。只要那个人愿意签下合同，并且让他哥哥觉得那是个“室友”就可以了。<br/>签合同简单。但是要怎么骗过Sherlock？<br/>Mycroft皱着眉头盯着闪烁的红灯。<br/>Sherlock太聪明了。他不能随便找个人塞点钱，一定会被Sherlock看出来。但是Sherlock会怎么发现？当然是那个人的穿着打扮和他的物品……但是，一定还有些什么。他一定会遗漏一些什么，但是Sherlock会发现。<br/>过马路。<br/>Sherlock会看到那个人跟他的关系，对房子的熟悉程度，长期居住的打算。不可能。不可能瞒过他的。除非能找到一个演技精湛的骗子。<br/>右转。<br/>钱不是问题。但是他得找到一个合适的人。<br/>无论如何，他都不能搬回去跟Sherlock一起住。哪怕是最后这一年。<br/>一个脏兮兮的小孩子从他面前一摇三晃地跑过。<br/>Mycroft戒备地看了一眼那个孩子。任何人都可能是他那个哥哥派来监视他的眼线。酒鬼、妓女、杂货店老板，甚至是玩沙子的孩子。那个魔鬼就是有这种能力，他会让勤劳质朴的劳动人民变成一个个堕落的恶魔。<br/>也许他在找到合适的人选的那一瞬间，Sherlock就已经知道了，通过他那罪恶的蜘蛛网般的情报网。<br/>中午十二点的太阳晒得Mycroft有点晕。他固执地不打伞，就算那把伞永远在他身边，他依然保持着抗拒。<br/>但是让他晕眩的不是正午的阳光。Mycroft很快就发现了这一点。<br/>混合在阳光里的是一种味道，像是柠檬的味道。<br/>不，这不是真实的柠檬。Mycroft费力地分辨着。虽然他的生理辅导课成绩低得令家族蒙羞，但是他依然可以凭借本能分辨出，这是信息素的味道。<br/>柠檬占了绝大多数，还有一点他分辨不出来的味道。<br/>他不知不觉地开始寻找味道的源头。<br/>柠檬的味道在减弱。但是这股让人晕眩的味道却越发浓郁。木质的味道喷薄而出，几乎让Mycroft晕了头。他急切地想找到这个味道的源头，他想看看这个男人的样子。<br/>是的，这是一个男性Omega。柠檬和木质香混合在一起，Mycroft几乎都能勾勒出这个男人的样子。这是典型的香型。他还记得那些课上的一点笔记。<br/>Mycroft在路上几乎跑了起来。这是一个鲜有人迹的小巷，Mycroft站在巷口有些犹豫。但是木质的香味包围着他，几乎是在拉扯着他让他往前走。<br/>这是一个Omega发情的味道。<br/>清新的柠檬已经完全褪去，馥郁的木质香充斥在他每一次的呼吸里。Mycroft又深深地呼吸了两次。他喜欢这个味道。<br/>Mycroft在小巷里搜索着。直到尽头。他看到一个男人坐在地上，靠着墙，呼吸急促。他也看到那个男人手里的枪。<br/>那是把警用手枪，Mycroft判断。<br/>黑乎乎的枪口对着他，但是因为主人的力竭而不断颤动。那个男人直直地看着他，微微动了动嘴唇，但是没发出声音。<br/>“滚开。”<br/>Mycroft根据他的唇形猜测着。<br/>“我能帮你。”Mycroft双手举过头顶，“让我帮你。”<br/>那个男人的意识似乎已经不是很清楚了。他只是开合着嘴唇，又无声地说了一句“滚开”。<br/>Mycroft知道他完全可以散发出alpha的信息素，逼迫或者诱惑这个人。<br/>但是他不想。<br/>“让我帮你。”他又重复了一遍，“相信我，我不会伤害你。”<br/>坐在地上的男人只是笑了笑。<br/>“过来。”他声音嘶哑，“如果你敢碰我，我就崩了你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管那个男人在晕倒前告诉了Mycroft他家的地址并命令Mycroft送他回去，但是显然Mycroft没有打算按照他的意愿执行。<br/>Mycroft轻轻碰了一下这个男人的脸。偏高的温度灼烧着他的手指。他几乎要克制不住把头埋到这个人的颈窝里去仔细闻这馥郁的木质香的味道。不仅仅是木质香，还有一些说不清道不明的东西，几乎要把Mycroft逼疯。他想知道那是什么。而他的本能告诉他，除非他拥有这个人、得到他，咬破他颈动脉旁边的腺体，逼迫他接受自己的节，否则他将永远无法知道那暧昧不明的气息到底是什么。<br/>而他如此渴望得到答案。<br/>Mycroft的手指轻轻地触碰着这个陌生男人的脸。对方似乎是毫无知觉地在昏迷，却像是寻找什么似的向他倚过去。Mycroft这才发现，不知道什么时候，自己的信息素已经和这个男人的信息素混合在一起。原本熟悉的味道变得如此陌生。Mycroft几乎可以闻出这味道里的敌意。他在向所有可能嗅到这个omega味道的人宣布主权。<br/>Mycroft想了一会儿，终于摇摇晃晃地站起来，架着这个已经意识不清的男人，艰难地出了巷子。他打了一辆车，把这个散发着迷人味道的omega塞进车里，绷着脸，用近乎威慑的语气命令那个无辜的出租车司机把车开到他家去。<br/>安顿这个男人确实花了他不少时间。不仅仅是把他丢到床上，哄他喝下分量适中的药，Mycroft还必须赶到这个男人的住处，把他的东西象征性地卷回来一些，然后布置得像是他刚刚搬来的样子。这个世界上如果有一个人能骗过他那个狡猾奸诈的哥哥的话，那个人只能是他自己了。在这件事上，Mycroft知道，他不会有同盟。况且，他不能确定这个男人会不会帮他。如果不呢？Mycroft已经想到了最坏的结果。<br/>Mycroft用了两天时间才把那个房间布置好。他仔细地检查着每个角落，确保就算这个男人不愿意帮自己，也有机会能糊弄过Sherlock。<br/>床上的男人因为发情期和安眠药一直昏睡着，浑然不知时间无情地流逝。说来也奇怪，在Mycroft把他的东西拿来之后，原本睡得不那么安稳的男人现在显然酣梦香沉。<br/>Mycroft安静地看了那个男人一会儿，决定犒劳一下自己。披萨店有点远，但是没关系。Mycroft对披萨的口味本来没什么讲究，但是在决定前忽然想起了还在昏睡的那个男人。Gregory。他知道这名字是因为这个男人已经没有什么是他不知道的了。他知道这个Gregory家里有两个弟弟一个妹妹，他知道这位Lestrade先生是个警察，他甚至知道他一直服用着抑制剂但是总是会忘记。Mycroft承认他能够知道这些是因为他私自翻动了对方所有的私人物品。但是现在问题的重点似乎不在于此。他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是选了带凤梨的披萨。<br/>Mycroft回到家的时候看到那个男人光着脚坐在沙发上抽烟。和他想的一样，或者是和学校里老师讲的完全一样，这种散发着柠檬味道的omega永远无忧无虑神经大条，他们适合在球场上挥汗如雨，适合在机车上耍酷搞怪，他们从不为自己的处境担忧。啊，愚蠢的乐天派。<br/>“来点披萨？”Mycroft装作没看到对方的眼神，像是这句话最自然不过一般，随意地问着。<br/>“好啊。”Gregory叼着烟站了起来，光着脚踩在地板上，从Mycroft手里接过了披萨，同时挥了挥手里的烟，“介意这个吗？”<br/>Mycroft摇了摇头。<br/>明明有餐桌，但是Gregory又一屁股坐回沙发上，弹了弹烟灰，打开披萨盒子。他给自己揪了一块，准备吃的时候似乎才想起还有别人在，趁着他还可以控制对食物的欲望，他看向已经换好拖鞋准备去卫生间的Mycroft，问：“都是给我的吗？”<br/>Mycroft犹豫了一下，很轻微地点了点头，进了卫生间。他小心翼翼地关了门，看似专注地洗手。他抬头看镜子里的自己。镜子里的他眼神充满了困惑。是的，困惑。剧情本不该这样发展的，他准备好了应对这个男人的疑惑、指责和恶言恶语，他甚至已经准备好了面对一场搏斗。但是什么都没有。那个男人自在地在客厅里抽烟、吃披萨，仿佛他本该属于这里，又似乎他才是房子的主人而Mycroft才是一个理应拘谨的客人似的。想到自己在卫生间里对着镜子冒傻气而那个男人在外面享受他刚买回来的披萨，Mycroft忽然有些生气。<br/>他擦干了手出去，打算问问这个人他是否知道自己眼下的处境，但是他还没来得及开口，风卷残云地把披萨吃了一半的男人含混不清地先开口问他：“嘿，那个，你这儿有啤酒吗？”Mycroft阴郁地摇了摇头。Gregory看起来有点失望，但是他显然不打算跟Mycroft计较，又埋头于他的披萨里。<br/>Mycroft不知道自己该不该也伸手去拿一片。按理说这是他买回来的食物，他绝对够理由分一杯羹，不，应该是他拥有这个披萨的全部，而这个男人则是他施舍的对象。但是现在，披萨的主权已经沦陷了。他站在客厅中央看了一会儿，终于磨磨蹭蹭地坐在了沙发的一端。<br/>“你没有什么问题想要问我吗？”Mycroft忍不住开口问。<br/>“哈？”嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的人终于看了他一眼，露出恍然大悟的眼神，“噢，那个。”<br/>愚蠢。Mycroft在心里评价着。迟钝。<br/>“我本来是有些问题要问来着，”他擦了擦手，“但是我实在太饿了，我好像昏了两天还是三天，老天，以前从来没有晕过去这么久。”<br/>“你发烧了，”Mycroft努力压下心头正在上涌的嫌恶，“我给你吃了点药。”<br/>他可没说谎。确实是给他喂了点药。Mycroft不动声色地为自己的小陷阱感到骄傲。<br/>“发烧？”Gregory疑惑地看着他，不知道为什么又忽然笑了起来，“噢，你太年轻了，Myc…什么来着？”<br/>“Mycroft。”Mycroft不耐地回答着，这个人跟他昏迷的时候一点也不一样。那个时候他那么脆弱又那么坚强，就像是在祈求他的保护但是又随时会伤害他一样。可不是现在这个傻样子。不，他可不傻。Mycroft忽然意识到他叫了自己的名字。<br/>“Mycroft，Mycroft。”Gregory重复了他的名字两次，似乎在努力记忆正确的读音，忽然他又笑了，“那可不是发烧，孩子。”<br/>“为什么你知道我的名字？”Mycroft问，他紧盯着Gregory，他深信哪怕对方说一个字的谎话，他都看得出来。<br/>“我醒来之后在房子里转了转。”Gregory很轻松地说。<br/>“谁允许你进我的房间？”Mycroft几乎要喊起来。<br/>Gregory只是看着他，安静地说：“那么又是谁允许你说我要搬家的？”<br/>“你可以住在这里。” Mycroft说，压抑着心中莫名的怒火。<br/>Gregory笑了，他打量着Mycroft，问道：“这么说，你是想养一个omega？”<br/>“我救了你！”Mycroft脱口而出，这跟他料想的完全不同，对方的问话几乎让他无法回答，他又不可避免地落了下风，他顿了一顿，又补充说：“你可能会被随便一个闻到味道的alpha带走。”<br/>“你也是其中的一个。”Gregory一针见血地说，“老实说，当时也未必会有多么危险。”<br/>“你带着枪。”Mycroft强迫自己冷静下来，他试图找出Gregory话里的漏洞，“你肯定是害怕极了才用枪指着我。”<br/>“我刚把抑制剂吃下去，那药得有十五分钟才能生效，我当然得防备着每一个可能闻到味道的alpha。”<br/>Gregory的解释并不能让Mycroft的火气小一点，反而他像是这件事里被欺骗了的那个人一样，不可遏制地恼怒起来。<br/>“那你为什么让我来帮你？”他瞪着Gregory问。<br/>“这个嘛，抑制剂会有副作用，我不想待在外面，”Gregory抓了抓自己的头发，“而且你还是个孩子，我……你知道的嘛。”<br/>“我不知道。”Mycroft硬梆梆地说。<br/>“我以为你会给我解释解释我出现在这儿的原因，”Gregory赶紧换了话题，“还有给Browning先生的短信。”<br/>“你所见即所得,没什么好解释的。”Mycroft说，他气势汹汹地站起来，一把抓走桌子上的披萨盒子，“还有，这是我的披萨。”<br/>“所以我就莫名其妙地没了住的地方？你为什么告诉Browning先生我要搬家？”Gregory的问题没有一个得到回答，因为Mycroft就是紧抓着那盒披萨不松手，也不开口。<br/>“真是个——”<br/>一阵乱糟糟的音乐忽然响起。<br/>“差点忘了！”Gregory跳起来，奔向卧室。<br/>Mycroft瞪着他的背影。在他睡着的第一天里，鬼才知道那个手机哼出了多少不同的调调。最多的就是这个。要不是Mycroft还指望着从这个手机里挖出点能用的资料，他早就放任那个手机自动关机了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft的坏情绪没能持续太久。虽然他听着卧室里隐约传出来的笑声是不大高兴。但是没多久那个男人就走了出来——这次穿上了鞋，并向他道歉。<br/>Mycroft仅仅是看了他一眼表示他接受了道歉。<br/>也许Gregory真的是有读心术，他没有像其他人一样还要等Mycroft确切地做出一个回答，而是似乎就把Mycroft的那一眼当作了认可。<br/>他大咧咧地在Mycroft身边坐下。<br/>Mycroft皱着眉头往沙发扶手边上挪了挪。<br/>他才没有读心术。Mycroft阴沉地想，他根本就是神经跟恐龙尾巴一样粗。等等，这样的比喻不太恰当，毕竟恐龙尾巴粗细相差——<br/>“我们得谈谈，Mycroft。”<br/>Mycroft很不高兴他的思路被打断。<br/>“我不知道你为啥要趁我在发热的时候给我退了房子，而且也没问问我乐不乐意。”Gregory说，“但是你已经告诉Browning先生我不继续住在那边了，所以显然我没有退路了。我想我是应该给你发个脾气啥的，但是——”<br/>“但是什么？”Mycroft不悦地打断他。<br/>“但是反正我也没住的地方了，而且这里好像也不错，上班也近……”<br/>“看来你已经进行过全方位侦查了。”Mycroft再一次地、冷淡地打断他。<br/>“小小的调查。”Gregory露出一个愉悦的笑容，“我的职业本能。哦对，我忘了介绍，我叫——”<br/>“我知道你是谁，Lestrade先生。”Mycroft说，“我做的调查不比你少。”<br/>“哦，当然。”Gregory说，“对了，我是来说正事的。让我们来谈谈，呃，房租。”<br/>“房租？”<br/>“呃，是的，房租。但是我不知道能不能付得起——”<br/>Mycroft终于受够了他的蠢话。<br/>“你不需要支付房租，Lestrade先生。”他说，微微昂起下巴，“我们各取所需。”<br/>“各取所需？”Gregory忍不住笑了出来，“你说话能不能不老气横秋的，你应该有……我猜猜，15岁？”<br/>“17岁！”Mycroft像被踩了一脚似的，提高了声音反驳他。<br/>“好好好，”Gregory笑着说，“17就17。17岁好啊。”<br/>Mycroft没说话，只是哼了一声。<br/>“像我这种老家伙，报年龄的时候就忍不住少说几岁。”Gregory揶揄着，“好吧，尊敬的十七岁的Mycroft，好吧，你说的各取所需是什么？你看起来不像是想要圈养一个Omega。”<br/>“没兴趣。”Mycroft扬着下巴说，“你只要签个合同就行了，其他的你不需要知道。”<br/>“我认为我有权知道。”Gregory依然笑着，但是不那么开心了。<br/>“你只需要知道你住在一间不错的房子里，不需要支付高昂的房租。”Mycroft说，“我猜这些对你来说就够了。”<br/>“那你可猜错了，小宝贝儿。”Gregory说，“让我们摊开说吧，不知姓的Mycroft，如果我不知道你要什么，我不会留在这儿的。就算不住在Browning先生那里，我也找得到地方住。但是我绝不会跟一个说话只说一半的装神弄鬼的小鬼住在一起。”<br/>Mycroft攥紧了手。他听起来很危险。就像是拿着枪指着他的时候一样危险。Mycroft想了一会儿。<br/>Gregory似乎丝毫不惧怕他的沉默，甚至有点漫不经心。但是他在谈判。Mycroft知道他在谈判。Mycroft忽然有点怀疑自己的判断。如果是Sherlock，Mycroft想，如果是Sherlock的话，他一定可以看穿这个男人的内心，找到他的软肋，给他致命的一击，让他不得不听命于自己。但是他的软肋是什么？面前的这个男人。哥哥啊，告诉我，如果是你，你会怎么做？<br/>“我需要一个成年人签订租房合同。”Mycroft在短暂的沉默之后说，“不能找认识的人，不能登广告。因为有人会阻挠我这样做。他不让我住在这里。”<br/>“为什么？”Gregory问，“这儿看起来还不错啊。”<br/>“家庭内部事务。请你不要再深究了。”Mycroft生硬而坚定地说。<br/>“离家出走的小孩子？嗯？”Gregory饶有兴致地打量着Mycroft，“好吧好吧，谁没有年少轻狂的时候呢。”<br/>Mycroft毫不畏惧地对上他的目光。<br/>“不要这么凶，孩子。”Gregory笑着说，“我倒是很理解你。但是，好吧，万一我是个坏人呢？”<br/>“你不是。”Mycroft说，“虽然你又臭又脏还很烦人，但是你不会伤害我。”<br/>“为什么？”Gregory问。<br/>“因为你是个警察。”<br/>“那我也可能是个坏警察。”<br/>“那就算我倒霉吧。”Mycroft自暴自弃似的说，“你满意了吗？”<br/>“那看来你运气不错。”Gregory忽然伸出右手，“很高兴认识你，Mycroft。”<br/>Mycroft看了他的手一会儿，才慢慢地伸出自己的手，说：“Mycroft Holmes。”<br/>“很好。”Gregory说，“接下来我们该聊天气了吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天，Mycroft就带着Gregory去房东先生那里签好了合同。<br/>
Sherlock出现了一次，在6月1日。Mycroft依然是倔强地不跟他多说一个字。他紧盯着Sherlock。Sherlock似乎对Gregory Lestrade的签名格外感兴趣，他对着光仔细看着那个名字，还闻了闻。但是当Sherlock抬头的时候，Mycroft又回避着自己哥哥的目光。他只能从Sherlock怒气冲冲的脚步声中知道这次测验的结果——他合格了。他小心翼翼地朝下张望，直到确定那个大魔王绝尘而去才敢坐在沙发上出口气。<br/>
虽然一开始的谈话并不愉快，但是经过了一周小心翼翼地相处，Mycroft勉强能承认，Gregory Lestrade算得上是一个不错的室友。虽然他不知道对方是什么时候把剩下的东西全都搬进来的，大概是他上课的时候，他猜。<br/>
他非常欣赏警察这个职业。这意味着他的室友必须早出晚归，留给他充分的独处时间。如果不是他的哥哥想要为难他，他根本不会让另外一个人类入侵自己的空间。而现在，如果忽视晚归的沉重脚步声和洗漱声，他完全可以假设自己是在一个人住。<br/>
此外，即使以他挑剔的眼光来看，Greg也算得上是一个有良好卫生习惯的男人。房间并没有像他想的那样会陷入一片单身男人的狼藉，如果他勇于承认的话，他会说这房子好像比之前整洁一些。起码卫生间和厨房是如此。洗手池重新焕发了生机，镜子上的斑斑点点消失殆尽，他乱七八糟的洗漱用品被整齐归纳在一个不知道什么时候入侵此处的三角置物架上，也许是出于体贴，他的东西被放在了最上层，一伸手就够得到。中间那层憋憋屈屈的则是那个男人的东西，Mycroft假装不经意地瞟过几眼，除了牙膏洗面奶须后水之类的，还有一个小瓶子。看起来像是药瓶。小瓶子站在洗面奶后面，只隐约露出个形状，Mycroft很难看清那上面的字。只要不是违禁品就行了，管他那么多呢。Mycroft谴责着自己对他人所抱有的好奇心和不恰当的关心。因为如果他不这么做，他的兄长也会这么做的。厨房里则是另一番光景。他之前漏得到处都是的燕麦片已经被打扫干净了，地上的痕迹显示这里被很粗略地清扫过。在他最常用的蓝色大碗旁边，多出了两摞花色不一的碗。碗从大到小依次排列好，靠墙边则立着几个盘子。他用来切水果的刀孤零零地躺在他的碗旁边，在锅的旁边，则是多了一套有点年龄的刀具。虽然他们没有明确规定冰箱格层的所属，但是他那些吃剩的披萨、没喝完的酸奶、买来囤货的布丁和巧克力蛋糕被整齐地归置在了最上面。中间那层则摆了点果酱、腌橄榄、奶酪、罐头、一大盒牛奶还有点意面。最下面那层塞满了各种蔬菜。门上的槽子里摆满了鸡蛋。Mycroft从来不知道自己的冰箱里还能塞下这么多东西。但是他并不怎么排斥这些自作主张的改动。因为显然没给他的生活带来不便。这就足够了。<br/>
但是Gregory带来的改变还在继续。有一天，他起床的时候看到餐桌上插着一大束玫瑰花。装包精美的花束插在一个剪了口的矿泉水瓶子里，看起来有那么几分不协调。但是显然收到花的人想让这花开得时间长一点。娇艳的玫瑰花之间，一张米白色的卡片格外显眼。Mycroft忍不住凑过头去看。卡片上是纵横交错的暗纹，面上只有一个烫金的繁复花纹，颇像是某个古老家族的徽章。Mycroft犹豫着，终于忍不住打开了卡片。手写字体潦草又漂亮，只有寥寥几个字：<br/>
“To my love.  S.W.”<br/>
Mycroft小心地把卡片放回原来的位置，心里面却嗤笑着这位S.W.的老土手段。送玫瑰花？这都是黑白电影时代的老桥段了。<br/>
突然，他听到里面卧室的门开了。<br/>
Mycroft几乎是吓了一跳。因为他几乎从未见过这位室友比他晚出门。他的室友晃晃荡荡从卧室里出来，直奔卫生间，仿佛是察觉到有人一般，他警觉地朝客厅望过来。发现是Mycroft之后，他笑了一下，打了个招呼。Mycroft急忙掩饰一般地将双手背在身后，抬了抬下巴算是回应。Greg又笑了一下，进了卫生间。Mycroft松了一口气。他转过身正要拎着书包出门，突然他的室友从卫生间探出身子，脸上还都是剃须沫，朝他喊道：“你喜欢那个花吗？”<br/>
Mycroft震了一下。“你说什么？”他转过头，用不耐烦掩饰着自己的慌张。<br/>
“我是说，你……卧槽！”Greg刮胡子的手抖了一下，“好疼！我是说，你喜欢那束花吗？喜欢的话送给你吧。”<br/>
Mycroft立刻皱了眉头。这个蠢货根本不是发现了他偷看了卡片。他只是想把这束从不受欢迎的追求者那里收到的玫瑰花处理掉。<br/>
“你知道这是一束红玫瑰花吗？”Mycroft特意在“红玫瑰花”这几个音节上加了重音。<br/>
“我知道啊。”Greg说，“不过反正都是花嘛……”<br/>
“把别人送给你的花束转送给其他人是非常非常不礼貌的。”Mycroft冷冷地说。<br/>
“好吧。”Greg撇了撇嘴，“我只是以为你会喜欢。”<br/>
“是什么给你了我会喜欢玫瑰花的错觉？”尽管再不出门就要迟到了，Mycroft还是忍不住就这个话题和眼前的人进行一场辩论。<br/>
“我以为你在看它。我刚出来的时候。”Greg解释着。<br/>
“我没有。”Mycroft转身抓起书包，“我也不喜欢玫瑰花。”<br/>
“好吧。”Greg的脑袋缩回了卫生间，“路上小心，上学愉快。”<br/>
Mycroft用关门声作为他的回答。<br/>
几乎把半个晚上都用在了在图书馆找资料上，Mycroft回到家的时候接近九点。他打开门，发现客厅的灯亮着，电视开着，厨房里有愉悦的哼歌声。这大概是头一次他见到自己的室友回来的比自己早。不过也许他今天根本没出门。<br/>
很显眼的是，那束花不见了。<br/>
Mycroft默不作声地换好拖鞋，嗯了一声算是对Greg问候的回应，然后就朝卧室走去。他的卧室比Greg的更靠里一点。他经过Greg的卧室，发现门大开着，而早晨那束玫瑰花，正正好好地放在他的床头柜上。<br/>
Mycroft在心里暗暗哼了一声。<br/>
说什么要送人，其实还是小心收起来了。<br/>
他回到自己的卧室里，顺手锁了门，不知道该从哪门无聊的作业写起。或者他可以先做一点有意思的事情？他开了电脑，最终决定先把论文解决了。毕竟其实也花不了多少时间。只是他难以忍受这种低级又无聊的无用功一点一点蚕食他的时间。然而，他非常清楚，拒绝做这种无用功的本质也是一种无用功。他点开一张拉赫玛尼诺夫，打算让波澜壮阔的第二交响曲稍微解脱一下自己苦难的灵魂。<br/>
他的英国史还没写几个字，小提琴的声音里就混进了一阵不和谐的敲门声。<br/>
“我不反对你敲门。”Mycroft打开门的第一句话是这样，然后他看着对方有点呆滞的表情继续说，“你能敲到节拍上吗？”<br/>
“啥？”Greg显然一脸懵逼，“你觉得你听的这玩意儿有节拍吗？”<br/>
“比你的手机铃声好。”Mycroft说。<br/>
“这首歌可是得过原创音乐奖的。”Greg像是很耐心地再跟他解释。<br/>
Mycroft不由得在心里翻了个白眼。<br/>
“所以你有什么事？我的音响声音太大了？”<br/>
“啊，不是。”Greg说，抓了抓头，不知道自己为什么被这个孩子把话题带偏这么久，“我做了海鲜炒饭，你要吃点吗？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>emmmmm其实我还挺喜欢这个少年阿麦的XD加一点不会打扫房间的设定我觉得挺可爱？【<br/>重要的原创人物一点点登场啦，可能要再隔一阵子才会知道他是谁<br/>这篇文跟我以前的文风不太一样的说，有一种慢慢展开的感觉，我竟然意外挺喜欢这种不温不火的节奏的XD希望你们也喜欢叭<br/>啊，可能以后有一些关于写文的想法会放在这里，忽略就好~就是纯粹想叨叨一下XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft不知道为什么自己就被加入了Greg的吃饭计划。尽管他的室友解释说是为了对自己没有出房租做一点弥补，也是为了解决一下一个人做饭吃不掉的难题，但是他始终隐约怀疑对方的真实目的。</p><p>也许有人认为他这样实在是太过于多虑了。但是倘若你有个可以让同学来监视你的哥哥，你就会马上明白这个世界上不为任何东西而出卖自己的人类实在是太少了。</p><p>因此第一次Greg邀请他一起吃饭的时候，他想都没想就拒绝了。</p><p>“不吃。”他说，然后关上了门。</p><p>Mycroft当然知道自己的行为跟礼貌两个字一点都不沾边。但是他一点都不觉得愧疚。愧疚是留给那些有良心的人的。看起来良心这玩意儿他跟他哥都没有。</p><p>但是Greg再一次印证了信息素和性格之间的必然联系。作为一个散发着柠檬味儿的Omega，他显然有与生俱来的好脾气，或者说，粗神经。面对这种一般人都会觉得是冒犯的行为，他就是随便抓了抓脑袋，冲着门喊了一声：“那我放冰箱了。”随即回到餐桌上，一边看着搞笑视频一边乐不可支地吃饭 ，丝毫没把这件事放在心上。虽然他们两个见面次数不多，但是Greg觉得自己在某些方面已经很了解他这个室友了。简而言之，就是个不会做饭、不会打扫房间的别别扭扭的总是生气的小孩子。他的经验是：永远不要跟小孩子计较。这是他照顾弟妹的血泪史给予他的唯一启示。</p><p>吃了饭，Greg慢悠悠地收拾着。他做饭分量拿捏颇准，除去给Mycroft留下的一份，还刚好剩下他明天的一顿。Greg把两份饭分别装好，自己的那份挤在了刚买回来的牛奶旁边，Mycroft的那份则塞在了吃了一半的奶油蛋糕和那罐刚买回来没多久但是显然已经要吃完了的巧克力酱中间。Greg洗了碗，擦干净了台面，习惯性地环视厨房，确认都已经收拾干净之后才关了灯。洗了手之后，Greg歪在沙发上一边看体育新闻一边刷推特，然后他就看到了他室友的那条看起来像是脸滚了键盘发出来的推特。他室友的推特一向如此。难怪他那会儿一时兴起问Mycroft推特账号的时候，对方一脸嫌弃。 </p><p> 不过这条有点与众不同。因为有一条回复。一般来说，他室友的推特是没有回复的。因此Greg按捺不住好奇点了进去。 回复仿佛也是用脸滚出来的。Greg撇了撇嘴，感受到了这世界对文盲的不友好。他在要返回主页的时候忽然改了主意，回复了那条推特：“饭在冰箱。明天吃的时候高火加热三分钟。”</p><p>房间里的Mycroft正在专注于阿奎那和他的中世纪神学，忽然被现代通讯设备的提示音吓了一跳，而当他发现打扰他的居然是吃饭这种繁琐俗事的时候，他的愤懑油然而生。但是Mycroft不是那种散发着海洋气息的蠢货，他表示生气的方式显然不是出去把Greg揍一顿。他只是随手把他那个烦人的室友彻底屏蔽了。于是，他的首页顿时清净了。再也没有什么阿森纳拜仁尤文图斯了。再也没有什么大胸长腿了。再也没有什么看不懂的动图了。Mycroft把手机扔到床上继续看书，并在心里感谢阿奎那和上帝。</p><p>第二天傍晚Mycroft回家的时候，屋里没人。这才是常态。前两天他的室友总是在屋里晃来晃去的让他产生了对方失业了的错觉。也让他不禁怀疑起了英国的公务员系统。不过话说回来，他室友这种人居然是个警察，这本身就是公务员系统的瑕疵。Mycroft把新借的两本书丢到床上，然后才去外出觅食。临出门前他扫了冰箱一眼，几不可闻地哼了一声。</p><p>意面只要加对了酱怎么都好吃。然而今天，他喜欢的餐馆不知道为什么换了青酱的配方。为什么要在青酱里放罗勒？ Mycroft勉强吃了一口就再也不想吃了。就让其他的人尽情嘲笑他吧，总之他就是受不了罗勒的味道。</p><p>Mycroft刚走没两步，忽然一辆红色的车 从马路对面直直插过来，猛地停在他身前，差点撞上路边的电话亭。</p><p>路上的行人都被吓了一跳，以为这辆车发生了什么事故。然而没有。红色的轿车停在离电话亭不足半米的地方，过了好一会儿才从车上跳下来一个人。这人刚下车就朝着人行道的方向大喊一声：“Holmes！”</p><p>是他的室友。</p><p>Mycroft皱眉回头，看到他的室友朝他跑来，像只傻兔子一样。没蹦哒几步，那辆车忽然从他身后追了上来，在要撞到电话亭前的垃圾桶的位置上停了下来。车窗摇下，一条胳膊伸了出来，紧接着一句：“你的钱包。”</p><p> “等我一下。”Greg对Mycroft喊，“马上。”</p><p>Mycroft甚至不知道自己为什么要听话地站在原地，他盯着车里的人手腕上的表，然后看到他的室友接过钱包，脑袋伸进完全大开的车窗里跟那个开车的人嘀嘀咕咕着什么。</p><p>美国人。Mycroft忍不住在心里哼了一声，难怪把车开成这样。</p><p>Greg很快就拿了钱包过来，车窗摇上，Mycroft只看到隐约的带着墨镜的侧脸。</p><p>“吃饭了吗？”Greg问。</p><p>Mycroft注意到那辆红车开过去的时候Greg朝那边瞟了一眼。</p><p>“吃了。”他决定撒谎。他找个室友只是为了应付他哥哥，绝不是为了有人对他的生活指手画脚或者是跟一个美国人纠缠不清。尤其是这位美国人还是个浪荡的阔少爷。</p><p>“我要去超市，”Greg说，“一起去？”</p><p>“不了。”Mycroft立刻回答道。</p><p>看起来他并没有激怒Greg。因为Greg开始解释了起来。</p><p>“那你要带点什么东西不？本来Sim要送我到超市门口的，我看到你在路上……”</p><p>Sim。S开头的Sim。那么，这就是那位送花的老土了。他可没兴趣听他室友的喋喋不休。</p><p>“那个美国人？”Mycroft打断他。</p><p>他满意地看到对方脸上的那种“你怎么知道”的表情。然而他的满意没持续十秒钟。</p><p>“你耳朵真好。”Greg说。</p><p>“不止是口音。”Mycroft不太高兴地说。</p><p>“好吧。”Greg仿佛没有想要纠缠这个话题的欲望，“想到什么给我打电话，帮你带回来。”</p><p>“不用。”Mycroft说。</p><p>Greg耸了耸肩，说：“那我走咯。”</p><p>Mycroft当然没打电话，他随便地买了一个三明治，勉强地把它当做了晚餐。</p><p>然而身体是不会骗人的。不管他再怎么安慰自己的胃，或者是勒令身体去燃烧脂肪，在九点不到的时候，Mycroft依然感觉到了什么叫做饥肠辘辘。</p><p>他合上书，留神听着外面的动静——如果他的室友在话，外面不会像是此时一样一片宁静。鉴于他确实听到过一声开门声和他室友沉重的步伐，那么现在完全可以确认他的室友不在客厅里。这很好。尽管他自己也不理解原因，但是他就是不想找食物的时候被那个人看到。</p><p>Mycroft没有马上出门。他静静地站在门口，手握着门把手，又停了一会儿。他没有把耳朵贴在门上——这太傻了——但是他依然凝神细听外面的动静。</p><p>外面的动静是没有动静。</p><p>Mycroft这才开门，飞快地往外一瞥。客厅的灯是亮的，但是沙发上没有人。卫生间传来水声。直到此时，Mycroft才放心地朝厨房走去。</p><p>实际上，他不抱任何希望。上一次补充储备食物已经是大半个月之前的事情了，但是他依然希望能翻出点什么保质期长的东西，哪怕暂时缓解一下他的饥饿。</p><p>打开冰箱门的一瞬间，他仿佛是看到了奇迹 。在他平时塞面包的地方，有一块完整的硕大无比的面包端端正正挤在里面。旁边是他喜欢的布丁。布丁和面包的缝隙里还塞了一块巧克力。布丁旁边是一罐草莓果酱，正是Mycroft喜欢的那个牌子。</p><p>Mycroft戳了那个面包一下。他的胃嚎叫着，要求他马上把那个面包拿走，不计后果，不管原因。但是他的大脑严正抗议。他缩回了手。</p><p>如果这不是给他的呢？不，这还不是最糟糕的。如果这就是给他的呢？这个男人会有什么企图？他只是一个不招人喜欢的胖子。难道对方希望通过他接近Sherlock？是出于善意，还是出于恶意？难以判断。或者……不，没有人会知道那件事。除了Sherlock。而这也是他哥哥憎恨他的原因。那么，他就是拿了Sherlock的钱。</p><p>我就知道。Mycroft想。他阴郁地看着那个面包，狠狠地关上了冰箱。没有人能抵御Sherlock的魅力，他愿意的时候可以迷人得像个电影演员。</p><p>“饿了？”</p><p>身后传来的声音吓了Mycroft一跳。他防备地转过身，发现他的室友刚洗了澡，只在腰间围了一条浴巾。</p><p>“不知道你喜欢吃什么，就按照你以前的那些东西买了一点。”Greg一边擦着头发一边说。</p><p>“为什么？”Mycroft脱口而出。他在心里懊恼地把这归因于饥饿。</p><p>“你那些东西都过期了，有的已经变质了。”Greg说，擦着脖子上的水，“想来点夜宵？”</p><p>“与你无关”。Mycroft说。</p><p>“我知道我知道。”Greg一只手把毛巾搭在脖子上，一只手打开了冰箱门，“我想吃夜宵但是一个人吃不完，不知道我有没有这个荣幸请Holmes先生一起用餐？”</p><p>Mycroft很不满对方这种把他当成小孩子的态度。他没有回答。</p><p>而他的室友显然把这种沉默当成了肯定。Greg已经从冰箱里拿出了面包，开始熟练地切片。</p><p>“炒饭我要带去当午饭了，所以这会儿就随便凑合一下。我想想，”Greg一边说一边把切好的面包整齐地排好，“你应该更喜欢吃甜的，对吧？那就……”</p><p>不等Mycroft回答，他就已经决定好了，一边往面包片上涂黄油，一边说：“帮我拿一下牛奶好吗？”</p><p>但是Mycroft没有回答他。</p><p>“Mycroft？”Greg有点疑惑地转过头，只看到Mycroft站在那里盯着自己，一言不发。他顺着Mycroft的目光，这才发现原本系在腰上的浴巾一侧已经滑到了髋骨。</p><p>而他洗完澡之后只围了一条浴巾。</p><p>“……丢人。”Mycroft的声音传过来。</p><p>“啊，这个……”Greg连忙把浴巾拉了起来，“以前习惯了。”</p><p> “您跟什么物种生活在一起才会有这种习惯，Lestrade先生？”Mycroft仍是站在那里，一动不动。</p><p>“方便嘛。”Greg似乎不是很介意，他把涂好黄油的面包放进了烤箱，这才对宛如雕像的Mycroft说，“帮个忙？帮我把牛奶拿出来，我去换个衣服，行不？”</p><p>Mycroft无声地点头。</p><p>就在他的室友擦肩而过的一瞬间，或许是对方离他太近，或许是因为他刚洗完澡，Mycroft又一次极其清晰地嗅到了那种清新又独特的柠檬香味。这股柠檬的味道在他鼻尖萦绕着，与烤面包的香味纠缠在一起，几乎成了Mycroft闻到过的最迷人的气味。</p><p>注：阿奎那是中世纪神学家。这里有一点私设→到目前为止，阿麦想要读的专业是哲学。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实我蛮喜欢这章的，我觉得挺甜～但是根据我的经验，我喜欢的崽一般读者不怎么喜欢，所以不喜欢也不许告诉我（<br/>还有这章是用手机发的所以如果格式上有什么请多包涵</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切都是他室友的错。 <br/>在从图书馆回家的路上，Mycroft一直这么想着。他怀里抱着厚厚的资料，那是他今天应该看完的部分。但是没有。阿奎那也拯救不了他乱成一团的思绪。 <br/>温暖的灯光。香气扑鼻的奶油蘑菇汤。酥脆焦黄的烤面包片。香甜美味的巧克力酱。 <br/>一切都是那么不真实。 <br/>一开始，Mycroft笃定他的室友收了Sherlock的钱。尤其是当对方看起来似乎是很不经意地问他想要涂多少巧克力酱的时候。<br/>“都行。”他记得自己是这么回答的。如果他控制得当的话，他恰到好处地表达出了不屑和冷淡。<br/>这不是第一个收了Sherlock的钱然后来监管他的饮食的人，也不会是最后一个。 <br/>然后他看着他的室友仔细而均匀地涂满了一整片面包。 <br/>当那片被巧克力酱涂得满满当当的面包片递向他的时候，Mycroft没有立刻去接。 <br/>这没有道理。 “不够？”他的室友显然有些困惑，“还是太多了？我以为你喜欢吃甜食，所以——” <br/>“足够了，谢谢。”Mycroft接过了面包，但是他的思绪纷乱。 <br/>Sherlock不会付钱给一个纵容他吃巧克力酱的人。Mycroft确定。所以这没道理。如果他的室友没有拿Sherlock的钱？那他就没有理由关心自己的生活琐事。 <br/>一定是哪里出错了。可是是哪里呢？Mycroft想不出。 <br/>而晚上乱七八糟的梦境更让他心烦意乱。<br/>Mycroft无法复述整个梦境，他只记得一个人站在他面前，围着一条浴巾。他看不清那个人的脸，他只能看到一双手。<br/>那双手轻轻地、缓慢地解开着浴巾的结。<br/>然后他就惊醒了。<br/>这是一个多么可怕的梦啊。<br/>他甚至不知道自己为什么会有这样的一个梦。<br/>但是，有一点Mycroft能够确定。这一切都是他室友的错。 <br/>在离家还有一段距离的时候，Mycroft下意识地朝自己家的方向望去。但是马上，他就谴责自己的行为。 <br/>他在期待什么？是意味着有一顿夜宵的温暖灯光，还是意味着可以安静独处的黑暗？ 一时间，他无法回答。 <br/>如果是昨天之前，他还可以确定。但是今天…… 都是他室友的错。 <br/>继续往前走着，Mycroft再一次抬头。<br/>家里的灯是亮着的。 <br/>家里有人。 <br/>Mycroft实在无法阻止自己露出一个小小的微笑。既然他的室友说了“喜欢的话，我下班早的时候都可以弄点夜宵”，那他自然可以期待今天也有一顿美味，是不是？ <br/>穿过马路，Mycroft发现有点不对劲。 <br/>一辆红色的车歪歪斜斜地、毫无技术水平地停在路边。 <br/>Mycroft再一次抬头看了看自家窗户里露出的灯光，又盯着这辆车看了一会儿，才缓缓地上楼去。 <br/>离门大约还有一步的时候，Mycroft站住了。 <br/>他闻到了一股味道。这味道让他非常非常不舒服。 <br/>罗勒的味道。Mycroft仔细分辨着。还有一点烟味。像是有什么人啃着罗勒抽着烟。 <br/>但这毫无疑问是信息素的味道。另一个Alpha的信息素的味道。一个西普调的Alpha。 <br/>Mycroft并不是对西普调的Alpha有什么偏见。大概他们中间也有正常人吧，但是Mycroft知道的那几个，都是蠢货。不管走到哪里，他们总是肆意地让自己的信息素到处蔓延直到充斥整个空间。如果要用粗鄙的语言形容，只能说他们跟野生的犬类并没有两样。每次Mycroft看到他们都要怀疑人类进化的意义。这次也毫不例外。<br/>Mycroft来不及多抨击这种行为，就听到房间里传出的隐约的说话声。<br/>“你看我跟你说……你总是……”<br/>这个略微低沉的声音显然是那个美国浪荡子。<br/>而他的室友语调轻松，似乎带着笑意，“我知道……但是这是……决定。”<br/>也许他们是在争执什么，他室友这句话说完之后，对方陷入了沉默。<br/>但罗勒的味道瞬间更浓了。<br/>Mycroft马上本能地感觉到这个美国人在生气。<br/>他的室友又开口了。<br/>“其实你……没有必要。”<br/>过了好一会儿，罗勒才回答。<br/>“如果你……这也是我的……”<br/>忽然间，一个可怕的念头出现在Mycroft的脑海中。<br/>如果，他是说如果，这位行走的人形罗勒标记了他的室友，那么，他的室友闻起来会不会也带着罗勒味儿？他记得书上说过，被标记的omega的气味会改变，会加入一些标记者的气味。<br/>如果，那清新的、不知为什么近乎甜美的柠檬气息，沾染上这位罗勒的味道……<br/>不，他不接受，也不允许。<br/>他的室友又说了一句什么他没有听清。他只听见那位美国罗勒低低地笑了起来。<br/>Mycroft掏出钥匙，打开了门。<br/>他的室友和那位罗勒并排坐在沙发上，茶几上乱七八糟地放着六罐啤酒。两罐已经喝完了，还有两罐没有打开。<br/>“你回来了。”他的室友朝着他微笑，站了起来。<br/>Mycroft没有接他的话，只瞥了那棵罗勒一眼。<br/>这位罗勒身形偏瘦，手指纤细，长相俊美，看起来非常温和。<br/>如果不看他的眼睛的话。<br/>“我来介绍一下，这位是——”<br/>Mycroft打断他的室友。<br/>“你的同事。” Mycroft说，他的双手紧紧环绕在胸前，抱着他的论文资料，而目光则对上了那棵罗勒，“是哪个W开头的姓氏？Wright？Waters？Watson？ ”<br/>一瞬间，这棵罗勒的瞳孔放大了。他歪了歪头，有点困惑地望向Mycroft的室友。而Greg耸了耸肩膀，看起来同样疑惑。<br/>“Wood。”罗勒温和地回答道，站起来并朝他伸出手，“Simon Wood，我想我们见过一次了。”<br/>“宽泛来说的话，是的。”Mycroft忍住自己对罗勒味道的厌恶，上前握住了与这位Simon•罗勒•Wood先生的手。<br/>一瞬间，罗勒的味道几乎浓到他无法忍受。他垂下眼帘，很快地把自己的手抽了回来。<br/> “你们啥时候见过？”<br/>上帝啊，他的室友为什么永远比别人慢半拍？<br/>“昨天，我开着车去超市，你不是指给我看了吗？”罗勒很耐心地解释，他慢悠悠地踱回了Greg身边，又坐了下来。<br/>而他的目光转回到Mycroft身上的时候，就不那么友好了。<br/>或许是他闻到了Mycroft的信息素。<br/>当然了，这里是我的家。Mycroft让自己的信息素缓慢而坚定地扩散出去，一点点覆盖着罗勒的味道。<br/>“那不能算见过吧？” 他的室友还在试图搞清楚上一个话题。<br/>“我之前应该说过，”Mycroft忽视罗勒的存在，而对他的室友说道，“尽可能不要带陌生人回来。”<br/>“啊？有吗？”他的室友果然一脸迷茫。<br/>“如果我之前没说过，那我现在说一次。”Mycroft说，他尽力让自己的声音平稳而不带任何情绪，“尽可能不要带陌生人回来，会打扰到我。”<br/>“但是Simon——”<br/>“定义陌生人。”<br/>Simon的声音虽然不大，但是盖过了Greg。就像是他的罗勒味道盖住了Greg身上好闻的柠檬味一样。<br/>“你。”Mycroft直截了当。<br/>“你看起来很不喜欢我，Holmes先生。”<br/>“也许我只是不喜欢一个张扬浪荡的美国人。”<br/>“在不了解我的情况下就下结论，你不觉得过于草率？”<br/>“草率从来不是用来形容我的词汇，Wood先生。我坚信我知道得足够多。”<br/>“Simon，不要——”<br/>“愿闻其详。”<br/>“Simon！”<br/>“亲爱的，你的保护欲太强了。没准Holmes先生愿意替我解惑？”<br/>亲爱的。这棵罗勒想干什么？在他的房子里对他的室友宣布主权吗？<br/>Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，打量着他。<br/>“首先，你是个美国人，你不会否认这点。”<br/>“这太简单了，Holmes先生。”<br/>“你的父母其中一位是英国人，母亲的可能性更大。”<br/>“我能否冒昧地问一句，这又是怎么推断出来的？”<br/>“如果你送花的时候稍微克制克制自己，不在卡片上炫耀你的家族纹章的话，也许我不那么容易看出来。”<br/>“这也就解释了你为什么知道我的姓氏首字母。”<br/>“正是如此。”<br/>“美国的家族也可以有纹章。”<br/>“如果你稍微对纹章学有所涉猎，你就会更加了解你的家族纹章而不会说出这种话了。”<br/>“有道理。为什么是母亲？”<br/>“因为你的手表。”Mycroft冷哼一声，“这再明显不过了。”<br/>“手表？”<br/>啊，他那可怜的室友的脑袋瓜！为什么要选警察这种为难他自己的职业呢？<br/>“这是块旧表。”罗勒倒是跟上了他的思路，“也是块很普通的表。”<br/>“普通到跟你格格不入。”Mycroft指出，“你的鞋子、墨镜和车都和这块表不是一个档次。为什么你这样一个连送花都要把自己的家族纹章拿出来炫耀的人竟然只选择这样一块普通的手表？”<br/>“为什么？”罗勒问道。<br/>“因为给你这块表的人很重要，有可能因为你非常崇拜他。你把这当做是一种继承，精神上的。”<br/>“当然也可能是我母亲给我的。”<br/>“这是一块男表。表盘边缘有明显带过的痕迹，我知道你想说什么，不，这个磨损还不至于追溯到五十年以上，这不会是你的祖父的。”<br/>“恩师呢？”<br/>“不排除这种可能。但是表带上的姓名缩写看起来更像是你的直系亲属。”<br/>“你的运气不错。”<br/>“这不是运气，这是观察。”<br/>观察。这就是Sherlock天天在他耳边嚷嚷的词。<br/>今天的情况，即使你也不会比我做得更好，Sherlock。Mycroft允许自己的思绪游荡了那么一瞬间，然后又回到了这棵罗勒身上。<br/>“这块表是我父亲给我的又能说明什么？”<br/>“极大可能他不是那位把家族纹章传给你的人。”<br/>“也可能这块表是我母亲送给他的。”<br/>“但是表带上只有姓名缩写，没有纹章或者徽记。如果你父亲是那位有纹章的人，即使本来没有，你也会弄一个上去的。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为这是你的处事方式。看看你的车和鞋子还有那张卡片就知道了。”<br/>“真是精彩绝伦。”罗勒微微侧着头，微笑着说。<br/>然而这句本该对着Mycroft说的话，他说的时候却一直看着Greg。<br/>“我跟你说过的，”一直饶有兴趣地看着两个人的Greg察觉了Simon的目光，回以一笑，“Mycroft非常聪明。”<br/>他说着，含笑朝Mycroft眨了眨眼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>西普调的香水我超喜欢的~原创人物其实我也有点喜欢XD有没有感觉到他的强势<br/>因为想写一个没有过错的情敌，所以有了Simon<br/>emm至于能写成什么样，我自己也很期待啊2333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“目前为止，你只说明了我是一个张扬的美国人，Holmes先生。”Simon忽然出声，吓了Greg一跳，“浪荡又是怎么得出的呢？”<br/>“车。”<br/>“原来如此。”Simon点点头。<br/>“你的车很新，但是已经有不少擦痕了。就像是你的鞋子。”Mycroft冷哼一声，“你似乎并不在乎东西是如何被使用的，简而言之，浪费。”<br/>Greg听到这里，没忍住笑出了声，他戳了戳Simon的胳膊，笑着说:“每次我说的时候你都说什么来着？你看看现在别人怎么说。”<br/>Simon苦笑着摇头，一副颇为无奈的样子。<br/>“如果对自己的所有物是这种态度，那么感情上的可靠度也值得怀疑。”Mycroft的声音没有任何情感，也没有一点温度。<br/>Greg能看到Simon脸上的笑容一瞬间凝固了。而下一瞬，Simon露出了一个微笑。<br/>完蛋了。这是Greg第一个念头。他见过这个微笑不过三四次而已。那都是在特殊情况下。比如面对一个无论如何都不肯开口的嫌犯或者一个总是在瞎胡扯的证人。Simon会露出这种微笑，然后轻轻柔柔地说一句“看着我的眼睛”。Greg不知道他是怎么做到的，但是，对方马上就会变成一个乖巧听话的孩子，问什么答什么。<br/>在他能反应过来之前，Mycroft已经再次开口了。<br/>“是你要我的论证过程的，Wood先生。”<br/>这孩子的声音和语气简直像是冰锥，又冷又凌厉。<br/>“是的。”Simon答道。<br/>“那么，你就应当接受这个论证和结论，”Mycroft说，“无论它有没有戳破你的小秘密。”<br/>“事实上，我确实接受了。”Simon十分柔和地回答道。<br/>但是Greg知道，这不是真话。因为房间中Alpha的信息素忽然浓郁得让Greg喘不过气来。不是一个alpha，而是两个。<br/>Greg感觉到一阵生理性的晕眩，他本能地想要躲开，想要离这两个alpha越远越好，但是他强迫自己镇定了下来。<br/>“Sim，该走了。”Greg抓住Simon的肩膀，他看到Simon专注又探究地打量着Mycroft，就好像Mycroft是某种实验对象一样。他顺着Simon的目光看向Mycroft。Mycroft面色略显苍白，但是站得笔直。Greg忽然意识到，好像自打Mycroft进门，他就一直保持着这个姿势，纹丝不动。<br/>“好。我们走。”<br/>Greg听到Simon这么说，他跟着对方一起站起来，但是，Simon却没有像Greg想的那样朝门口走去，他握着Greg的手腕，把他带到窗户前，迅速地打开窗户。<br/>“深呼吸。”Simon说，他安慰地抚摸着Greg的背，声音低沉而温柔，“你很安全，没有人会伤害你。呼吸，对，就是这样。”<br/>扑面而来的新鲜空气让信息素的味道淡了很多，Greg贪婪地呼吸着，新鲜空气正在一点一点地减轻他的晕眩感。<br/>“好些了吗？”Simon的声音听起来充满了关切，他的手仍然在Greg的背上，轻轻地支撑着他。<br/>Greg点了点头。<br/>“好，等我一会儿。”Simon说，他转头看向Mycroft，“我还有两个问题要问Holmes先生，如果他配合的话，那会很快。”<br/>“够了，Simon，该走了。”Greg深吸一口气，转过身来。一瞬间他仿佛看到Mycroft的身形动了动，但是再仔细看的时候，Mycroft还和刚才一模一样。他的胳膊依然环绕在胸前，紧紧地抱着他的书。<br/>“你问。”Mycroft说道，他仿佛没有听到Greg的话一样，直直地，只盯着Simon。<br/>“你提到我的手表表带上的名字，你是怎么看到的？”<br/>“握手的时候。”Mycroft几乎不假思索地答道，他的嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑容，“这也未免太简单了。”<br/>没错，是太简单了。Greg也这么认为。这不像平时的Simon，这个问题连他都能想出答案。<br/>“最后一个问题，Holmes先生。”Simon没有理会Mycroft的讽刺，“你刚才反复提到我送花时附带的那张卡片，你是在哪里看到它的？”<br/>Greg认为这依然是个非常简单的问题。但令他不解的是，Mycroft没有马上回答。他站在那里，目光低垂。一时间，Greg看不清他的表情。<br/> “在花束上。”Mycroft终于回答道。<br/>“当然这也是一个回答。”Simon微笑着，眼睛微微眯起，“也许是我的表述不清。我再问一次，Holmes先生，具体而言，你是在哪里看到这束花和上面的卡片的？”<br/>Mycroft又陷入了沉默，过了一会儿，他才回答道：“在它在的地方。”<br/>“很好。”Simon说，“那么我不得不请你具体而详尽地描述一下这个所谓的地方了。”<br/>“我想我已经回答了你的问题，并且没有进一步阐释的义务，Wood先生。”<br/>这很奇怪。难道在餐桌上看到玫瑰花是什么丢人的事情吗？Greg不懂为什么Mycroft不肯吐露实话，也不懂为什么Simon会揪着这个问题不放。这是什么大事吗？<br/>“是在……”Greg的话刚开了个头，就看到了Mycroft的眼神。<br/>一时间，他发现自己难以解读Mycroft双眼中的情绪。很快地，也没有留时间给他细想，Mycroft就别过了目光，转身朝自己的房间走去。<br/>“尽快离开。”Mycroft进房间前只留下冷冰冰的一句话。<br/>只有一件事情是确定的，那就是Mycroft显然不高兴。Greg看着他那紧闭的房间门叹了口气。<br/>“你还好吗？”Simon在他身后问道。<br/>“好多了。”Greg说，回头看着他，“为什么你一直问他是在哪儿看到那束花的？”<br/>“所以，”Simon并没有回答他，他若有所思地盯着Mycroft的房门，“这就是那个孩子？”<br/>“你说Mycroft？我早跟你说过了，他一直都这么别别扭扭的。但是，是个挺好的孩子。你也没必要非要来见他。”<br/>“挺好的孩子。”Simon重复着他的话，拿起桌上还没喝完的啤酒，递给Greg一罐，“他太聪明，也太难以对付。我大概能理解他哥哥了。”<br/>“那种奇怪的方法？”Greg啜了一小口，皱着眉头，“找人监视自己的亲弟弟？”<br/>“不是监视，严格来说。”Simon仰头灌下剩下的啤酒，“我该走了。”<br/>“你不会想开车回去吧？”Greg捏了捏手里的啤酒罐。<br/>“我坐出租车。”Simon说，“帮我打个车？我还是搞不懂英国的出租车。”<br/>“行。”Greg跟了上去，临出门前他关了灯，“美国的出租车跟英国的到底有多大区别？还有你的车怎么办？”<br/>“区别？”Simon一边下楼一边笑着回答他，“区别就是，如果我不这么说你就不会下楼送我。”<br/>“Sim，你真是……”Greg也笑了，虽然带着几分无奈，但是他得承认他并不讨厌这样，“能不能不要这么孩子气？”<br/>“在你面前，不能。”Simon跳着下了最后两个台阶，跨步到街边，忽然转过身，从口袋掏出了一把钥匙在Greg眼前晃荡，“拿着。”<br/>Greg歪了歪头，想了想，问：“我明天开到苏格兰场？”<br/>“取决于你。”Simon微笑着说，“你也可以把它当成一个礼物。反正我是一个浪荡多金的美国人，干点送豪车的事情也不过分。”<br/>“可这是旧车。”Greg故作嫌弃地哼了一声，接过了他手上的钥匙。<br/>“才买了三个月而已。”Simon十分配合地委屈辩解。<br/>“看看这上面的擦痕，不过三个月而已。Mycroft说得对，你就是浪费。”<br/>话刚出口，Greg就觉得有点不对。<br/>“你不喜欢他。”Greg看着一瞬间脸色有点不好的Simon，试探性地问着。<br/>“不，我只是担心你。”Simon说，他从口袋掏出一盒烟，指了指不远处的垃圾桶，“那里是能抽烟吧？不介意陪我抽一根？”<br/>Greg点了点头，和Simon一起走过去，一直到点着了烟，他才问：“担心我，为什么？”<br/>Simon沉默了一会儿，任由手中的烟燃着，他似乎在斟酌词句，又像是对要说的内容颇为犹豫。<br/>终于，他抽了一口烟，说道：“你为他所做的一切，他不会感激你的。”<br/>“我又不是为了——”<br/>“我也会观察，Greg。也许不如那个孩子，但是我也会。”Simon弹了弹烟灰，目光从Greg身上缓缓地滑向天空，“我在他的眼睛里看到了一些东西。一些他自己都还没意识到的东西。Greg，再考虑一下我的提议。搬过来，跟我一起住。”<br/>“你说得像是他是个小恶魔还是什么似的，Sim。”Greg吐了一个烟圈，看着烟圈缓缓消散，“我从未想过要得到他的感激或者别的什么。他也不是个坏孩子。他只是需要照顾，就像是——”<br/>“就像是Francis。”<br/>Greg看着他，点了点头，说：“没错，就像是Francis。”<br/>“但是他们两个是不同的。”Simon凝视着Greg。<br/>“我知道。”Greg微笑起来，“没有人会是Francis。但是……”<br/>他没有说完，Simon也没有再问。和Simon在一起的好处就是这个。他似乎能读心。他永远知道你在想什么，也知道什么时候应该说话，什么时候应该保持沉默。<br/>这让人很舒服。<br/>“你还没说为什么你一直追问卡片和花束。”<br/>“这不重要。”<br/>这个答案倒是十分出乎意料了，Greg想，如果真的不重要，那Simon为什么如此咄咄逼人？<br/>“那你为什么？”<br/>“如果你知道他是在哪里看到的，那这个问题就不重要了。”Simon慢悠悠抽着烟，“重要的是，你知道，这就足够了。”<br/>“还是搞不懂。”<br/>“你刚开始把那束花放在哪儿了？茶几还是餐桌？”<br/>“餐桌。你怎么知道？”<br/>“这就是Holmes不想让我知道的。而我只想知道他是不是在未经你许可的情况下进入了你的房间。”<br/>“为什么他不想让你知道他是在餐桌上看到花的？”<br/>“那你要问他了。”Simon弹掉最后一点烟灰。<br/>“他不会偷偷溜进我房间的。”Greg叹口气，“你就是不喜欢他。”<br/>“也许。”Simon摁灭了烟头，看着Greg，过了一会儿，他才问道：“你知道Francis从来没怪过你，对吗？”<br/>Greg摁烟头的动作顿了一下，直到他确定烟头彻底熄灭了，他才回答道：“我怪我自己，这就够了。”<br/>“那么，不要这样。”Simon说，他的语气温柔又坚定，“如果你不这么想，Francis也会轻松一点的。”<br/>“他这么说吗?”<br/>“当然。”Simon拉住他的胳膊，微笑着把他拉向街边，“现在，帮我打辆车，不然我就要考虑留宿了。”<br/>Greg把Simon塞到一辆出租车上后，上了楼，刚打开门，就看到Mycroft寂静无言地坐在黑暗之中。<br/>借着窗外的灯光，Greg看到Mycroft坐在沙发上，双手交扣放在腿上，脊背挺得笔直，他面朝着门口，仿佛就在等待Greg回来，又好像他是一座雕像，无论时间如何流转，他始终都在那里，始终都是这副模样，始终都这样定定地、静静地望着这扇门，而不管这扇门是否会打开。<br/>“Mycroft？怎么了？”Greg的声音不由自主地也轻了下来，顿了一顿，他又问，“我可以开灯吗？”<br/>“请便。”Mycroft看起来像是从一个梦中被惊醒了一般，眉头微蹙，但是很快舒展开来，依然惜字如金。<br/>Greg开了灯。<br/>灯开的一瞬间Mycroft眯了眯眼，显然对灯光有些许不适应。但是他依然没有开口。<br/>Greg有一种感觉，沉默好像就是Mycroft选择的姿态。他在用这种姿态诉说什么。遗憾的是，Greg无法破解这种诉说的密码。<br/>“那个……Simon的事情我很抱歉，”Greg挠了挠头，决定先开口，“他不是坏人，只是——”<br/>“喜欢你。”Mycroft打断他。<br/>“呃……”Greg一时间不知道该怎么回应，只好收拾起桌上的啤酒罐。让室友知道自己的情感纠葛已经十分尴尬了。更尴尬的是这位室友还是一个观察力敏锐、推理能力颇高的孩子。<br/>“他人不坏的……”Greg扔了全部的啤酒罐之后说道，“就是偶尔会有攻击性。但是他是个alpha嘛，也不能怪他。”<br/>很长的沉默之后，Mycroft哼了一声，然后没头没尾地抛出一句话。<br/>“你已经见过他了。”<br/> “谁？”<br/>Mycroft又皱了皱眉头，他的目光从Greg身上滑落到茶几上，又滑向窗户。玻璃上是Greg的倒影。<br/>“Sherlock。”他说。<br/>“啊，你是说你哥哥。”Greg恍然大悟，同时还有一点欣喜——话题终于来到他熟悉的领域了。<br/>“什么时候?”Mycroft问。<br/>他的眼神异常锐利，Greg怀疑哪怕有一个标点符号的谎言都会被发现。<br/>“今天，”Greg想了想，又补充道，“今天下午。”<br/>他注意到Mycroft右手的食指在以很小的幅度敲击着左手的指节。<br/>“在哪儿？”Mycroft又问。<br/>他的问句简洁有力，仿若这是一场讯问。<br/>所以自己现在是在被审讯？Greg被自己的想象逗笑了。好吧，这感觉也不赖，起码是第一次。<br/>“鬼知道在哪里。”Greg笑着说，“我都不知道伦敦有这么个地方。”<br/>“当然，”Mycroft说，“那是Sherlock。他永远找得到那些脏兮兮的地方。”<br/>“听起来你好像不喜欢他。”Greg试探地说。<br/>“喜欢？”Mycroft用一种微妙的嘲讽的语气说，“这个词对双方都不适用。”<br/>“好吧。”Greg说，“但是他很关心你。”<br/>“以那种你称之为奇怪的方式？”Mycroft反问道。<br/>“确实是奇怪了点。”Greg眨了眨眼，“但是你不能否认他确实关心你，就像是你不能说偷听是个好习惯一样。”<br/>“我没有偷听。”Mycroft的手指静止在半空中，“如果你们不希望私人对话被听到，就应该懂得控制音量。”<br/>“有道理。”Greg说，“我能坐会儿不？”<br/>Mycroft点了点头。<br/>“他跟你说了什么？”Mycroft继续问道。<br/>“一大堆。”Greg想起今天下午的遭遇就脑壳疼，“他好像已经把我们家祖宗调查清楚了。还有就是关于你。”<br/>“关于我什么？”<br/>“我想想。他的话太多了，要提取一点有用信息还真不容易。你哥哥说，不论我以任何形式侵犯你，在任何的情况下——”<br/>“他都会诉诸法律，以及法律之外的所有形式，而后者是重点。”<br/>“这你也知道？”<br/>“老一套了。其他的呢？”<br/>“他问我，当然原话太长了，大概就是说，被一个alpha莫名其妙地捡回家里就可以心安理得地同居是不是有点没脑子。”<br/>“你的回答是？”<br/>“首先我们没有同居，其次，我是做过调查的。”<br/>“调查？”<br/>“当然。我在决定住下来之前，已经了解你的大概情况了。我当然不如你这么聪明，但是我不会让自己身处险境。”<br/>Mycroft倒吸了一口气。<br/>“你只有不到一个小时的时间。你不可能这么快获取资料。”<br/>“我不行，但是Simon可以。”<br/>“那个电话，是他打给你的？所以之后你决定住下来。”<br/>“是这样的。起码他确定了你不是什么可疑分子。”<br/>Mycroft又陷入了沉默。<br/>但是这次，气氛明显没有那么紧张了。<br/>Greg悠哉地伸了个懒腰。<br/>“为什么拒绝他的提议？”<br/>“你哥哥？”<br/>“Sherlock。”<br/>“看来你对他的提议也很清楚。”<br/>“据我所知，他所能支付的数额不会是一个很小的数字。”<br/>“但是据我所知，苏格兰场不允许我有兼职。”Greg嗤笑一声，然后他歪着头，看着依然坐得笔直的Mycroft，“还是你希望我拿他的钱？”<br/>“大部分人都会接受他的提议。”Mycroft说，回避着Greg的目光。<br/>“我不是大部分人。”Greg说。<br/>Mycroft猛然转头看着他。看着他，仿佛他无法证实这句话的真实。看着他，如同要穿过他的皮囊直至他的灵魂。看着他，就像是世界上别无他物。<br/>过了那么一会儿，Greg无法确定是多久，Mycroft才又转过头去，喃喃自语道：“是的，你不是。”<br/>接着，Greg就听到Mycroft说：“对不起。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我不知道那样会让你很难受。”Mycroft低头看着他的手指，“我从没认真上过课……生理辅导课。我以为那些，都不重要。”<br/>“没什么的，”Greg笑了起来，“没有那么难受，Simon在这些事情上总是有点神经过敏。我是个omega没错，但是没有他想得那么娇弱。”<br/>“谢谢。”Mycroft低声说。<br/>“不过你还是要好好上生理辅导课。”Greg拿出一副大人对小孩子说教的样子，“不然以后遇到喜欢的人可能会有点小麻烦。”<br/>Mycroft看了他一眼，好像要说什么，但是他只是点了点头。<br/>“好孩子。还有什么其他事情吗？”Greg看了一眼表，已经不早了。<br/>Mycroft望着他，摇了摇头，但是同时，他依然那么安静地望着Greg。<br/>“嗯？”Greg有点困惑。<br/>“我想吃烤面包。”Mycroft说，他的声音小得Greg差点就没听到。<br/>“多大点事。”Greg说，站起来，没忍住在Mycroft头上揉了一把，“以后想吃就早点说。”<br/>“知道了。”Mycroft说。<br/>“哦对了，”Greg一边进厨房一边说，“你知道吗，你哥哥花了整整二十分钟跟我说，你不吃罗勒。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>噫，之前发的内容有点错怎么没人跟我说了啦_(:з」∠)_<br/>这章之后也许会断更一段时间？因为要写个论文~不过也不好说，总之就当我会断更叭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看起来Simon是个识趣的家伙。那天之后，他再也没有踏足Mycroft的领地。尽管Mycroft能从窗边看到，他几乎每天都会送Greg回家。<br/>Mycroft很满意。毕竟他可不想在他的房子里再闻到什么乱七八糟的味道，尤其是罗勒味儿。<br/>但是Mycroft也极度懊恼。他难以解释自己的那天晚上的行为。光是想一想他都想用枕头闷死自己。想想吧，他到底干了什么？乞求一块烤面包？他是从来没吃过这种东西吗？他竟然像一只饥肠辘辘的小狗，为了一口食物，可怜巴巴地出卖自己的尊严？上帝啊，看看现在的你！Mycroft在心里唾弃自己。你怎么还有脸怪你哥哥对你过于严苛？如果没有他，你早就不知道在哪里为了一块蛋糕丑态百出了！<br/>甜食是有罪的。甜食是一切罪恶的起源，是那棵树上的该死的苹果。而他的舍友，嘶嘶吐信，在诱惑他走向罪恶。<br/>哦不，他的室友。Mycroft一想起自己的室友就恨不得从这个世界上消失。他的室友现在一定会认为他和他那些愚蠢的同学一样，整天庸庸碌碌，为了一口好吃的东西或者一个漂亮的Omega争风吃醋干尽蠢事。<br/>我完了。Mycroft绝望地想。彻底地，完蛋了。<br/>但是完蛋绝对不是用来形容一个Holmes的词。起码不是用来形容他的。<br/>在经过几天缜密又审慎的思考后，Mycroft慎重地确定了行动方案：他要每天早出晚归避开他的舍友。<br/>笛卡尔说我思故我在。Mycroft决定，看不见就不存在。虽然这显然背弃了阿奎那苦口婆心的教导。但是……阿奎那绝对没有经历过这一切！他一个牧师怎么会懂得凡尘俗世的悲苦！<br/>于是Mycroft给自己定了五点半的闹钟，每天蹑手蹑脚地溜出来洗漱，然后抱着书偷偷溜走，关门的时候小心翼翼拉着门把手尽最大可能避免那个在清晨听起来巨大无比的咔哒声。之后他会在公园里高声朗诵《忏悔录》，希望奥古斯丁能够给他一点安慰和启示。接下来他会在公园晨跑者异样的眼光里，义无反顾地走向最近的咖啡店，给自己搞一份早餐。然后就简单了，他可以在图书馆里待一天。但是不到闭馆他是不会回来的。<br/>问题就出在这儿了。<br/>抱着书，顶着月色的Mycroft咬着嘴唇怨恨地看着楼上的灯火。<br/>他的室友显然比他先回来了。<br/>为什么？难道伦敦的治安最近这么好？那他可要对着他哥哥幸灾乐祸了。<br/>Mycroft深吸一口气。不，他是不会在外面过夜的。如果他敢在外面留到凌晨，Sherlock那些不知道哪里来的流浪小分队一定会去给Sherlock告状的。然后他的好日子就结束了。<br/>好日子。他反复咀嚼这个词。就现在这个样子竟然也可以算是好日子。哦，Mycroft，你真是可悲。<br/>显然他没有其他的选择。Mycroft又望了望楼上的灯火。他停下了脚步。<br/>凡事都要做好准备。为了让他扑通扑通跳的心稍微安定一点，他开始在脑海里预演了不同的场景，做好预案。<br/>场景一：如果Greg在客厅。<br/>解决办法：有礼貌地向对方微微颔首，就像是一个拥有贵族风度的真正的绅士那样，然后目不斜视地回房间。<br/>场景二：如果Greg在浴室。<br/>解决办法：迅速、敏捷、无声地溜进自己房间并且紧关卧室门。对他的室友可能问的任何问题都答以一句“我累了”。<br/>场景三：如果Greg在他的卧室。<br/>（哦不首先这个推测不是很合理。如果他在卧室，那他为什么要开客厅的灯？不过为了严谨还是必须要考虑这种可能。）<br/>解决方案：像一个绅士一样走过他卧室门口并且礼貌地询问对方是不是忘记关客厅的灯了。如果他已经不需要客厅照明那么自己可以代劳。其余部分如场景二。<br/>场景四：如果Greg在厨房。<br/>……这最好不要发生。Mycroft都不敢想如果Greg在厨房那意味着什么。那意味着，美味的烤面包，香喷喷的蘑菇汤，还有——<br/>够了。<br/>专注一点。<br/>解决方案：建议同场景一。当然如果对方询问是否需要夜宵，答案一定是否定的。一定是否定的！一定！<br/>在心中来回预演了好几次的Mycroft又深吸了几口气，终于决定去参与实战。<br/>他轻轻地上楼。打开了门。<br/>接着，他发现了一个人生真理。<br/>现实。永远。和。预想。不一样。<br/>灯是开的。但是房间没人。桌上放了一摞烤面包。旁边还有一张布满了油点的皱巴巴的纸条。上面的字龙飞凤舞。<br/>第一句是“给Mycroft Holmes 先生：”。这很好，如果旁边不画那个傻里傻气的笑脸表情的话。<br/>“最近有几个比较麻烦的案子（嘘，不要告诉记者），所以可能会比较忙，今天有点时间，多烤了一些面包，你可以每天热几片吃。PS：等你吃完我就会回来啦！【此处又是一个傻兮兮的表情】GL”<br/>Mycroft瞪着那一摞烤面包片。那一摞烤面包片无声地瞪着他。<br/>坚持住，Mycroft！他在心里高声呼喊，你是一个意志坚定的人！<br/>他坚强地转过头，尽力忽视那一盘面包片，直直地朝自己房间走去。<br/>好样的，你是个优秀的alpha。他赞扬着自己。<br/>但是很快，他发现那一盘面包在他脑海里挥之不去，如同欧洲大陆的幽灵。<br/>他当然可以不吃它。但是起码得把它放到冰箱里去。<br/>是的，没错。让食物落灰是一种罪过。<br/>他还正在想着，他的腿已经先一步行动起来。他发现自己仿佛经历了神迹，这一瞬间还在自己的卧室，下一瞬间已经在餐桌旁了。<br/>他瞪着那一摞烤面包片。那一摞烤面包片无声地瞪着他。<br/>忽然，那摞烤面包片中的一个朝他抛了个媚眼。<br/>噢，该死的。<br/>他当然可以不吃这玩意儿。但是，这是他的室友辛辛苦苦做的。<br/>他要对他室友的劳动表示尊重。而在这种情况下，表示尊重的最好方法就是把自己吃得圆鼓鼓的并且发出“好吃”的称赞声。<br/>就这么定了。Mycroft抓起那个诱惑他的面包片，涂满了巧克力酱。<br/>一口下去，Mycroft就忍不住想，果然，还是他室友做的烤面包最好吃。<br/>那浓郁的香气，焦酥的口感。那是他最近一直在思念的味道。<br/>一瞬间，Mycroft觉得自己安定了下来。他这么多天以来的惶惶不可终日，就在那一刻无影无踪了。<br/>他小口地吃着。尽管他很想把这一大片都塞到自己嘴里，但是他依然一小口一小口地吃着，就像是沙漠中的旅者喝水那样珍惜又小心翼翼。<br/>如果吃完的话，就没有了。<br/>但是。<br/>他又看了看纸条的最后一句话。<br/>他数了数盘中剩下的面包。<br/>一天只吃一片的话，还可以吃九天。九天，他的室友应该回得来吧？<br/>天佑女王。天佑伦敦。愿伦敦城的治安和天堂一样好。<br/>今天份的面包片吃完了。Mycroft意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的手指。<br/>他把面包片收好，回到卧室的时候，他想起应该给辛苦做夜宵的人表示感谢。<br/>“谢谢。烤面包还是那么美味。MH”<br/>他犹豫了许久，才按下了发送键。<br/>然而他一直没有等到回复。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他并没有等九天那么久。四天后，他的室友就回来了。<br/>那是周日。<br/>Mycroft迷迷糊糊地醒来，他摸索着找到手机，眯着眼睛看了看上面的时间。才六点多一点。虽然他的早起计划没能实行几天，但是他的生物钟像是异常喜欢这个作息，他几乎每天在五六点的时候就醒来一次。<br/>Mycroft用胳膊挡住眼睛，不情愿地在床上翻滚，直到他勉勉强强地接受这个事实：他的确是无法重返梦乡了。<br/>他只好带着起床气，顶着乱糟糟的头发去洗漱。<br/>就在这时，他发觉客厅有人。<br/>客厅有些暗，窗帘被胡乱地拉起来，中间还留着一条大缝。窗帘小幅度地起伏飘动，大概是因为窗户没有关好。清晨微弱的阳光从那条缝里照射进来，一道阳光落在茶几上。<br/>Greg Lestrade窝在沙发的角落里。他左腿半屈，右腿大喇喇地向前伸着，脚随意地搁在了茶几上。在他小腿旁边，有一罐没开的啤酒，上面戳一根着抽了半截的烟。啤酒瓶周围有一圈水渍，水渍上面是一个打火机。茶几的边缘上，有一小撮烟灰。<br/>Mycroft皱了皱眉头，他的室友很少在家里抽烟。昨天夜里显然是特殊情况。<br/>Mycroft继续观察。两只鞋子距离很远，其中一只还底朝上翻了过来。他室友的裤脚上都是泥。整条裤子也没好多少，土乎乎的，像是他在哪里摔了个跟头或者从哪里滚下来了一样。同样脏兮兮的外套在他的大腿上皱成了一团。他的右手环着自己的胸，手指还搭在外套上。显然一开始这外套是盖在他的身上的。左手摊放在身边，电视遥控器就掉在他左手边。电视是静音模式，正在播一场足球比赛。<br/>Mycroft的目光又落到他的室友身上。他的室友斜倚在沙发的靠背上，嘴微微张着，头发软趴趴地贴着前额，胡子拉碴的，一看就是很久都没悉心打理过。<br/>他看起来累坏了。他的呼吸平缓，偶尔还有一点鼾声。那声音小小的，像是什么小动物露着肚皮酣然大睡时发出的声音。就像是他哥哥养的那条狗，虽然那条狗嗓门大脾气差，但是睡着的时候，就是这幅安定的模样。<br/>Mycroft几乎能复原出昨天晚上的画面。他的室友拖着疲惫不堪的身体回到这里，不知道出于什么原因，他没有睡觉，而是去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，点了一根烟。为了让烟味散出去，他打开了窗户。或许是因为太累了，或许是别的什么原因，他没有喝那罐啤酒，也没抽完烟。他随手关上窗户拉上窗帘，蹬掉鞋子，歪在了沙发上。可是他为什么不回卧室呢？Mycroft思索着。啊，电视。他显然是为了看电视。Mycroft仔细回想着他的室友的爱好。也许是为了看比赛？这是Mycroft能想出的最合理的解释。虽然他理解不了为什么在这么疲惫的情况下还要看比赛。运动，永远不在他的知识范围内。对各种运动比赛的热爱也是。<br/>Mycroft毫无顾忌地看着他的室友。这是他们相处以来，少有的他能这样大胆地看着对方的时刻。<br/>他的室友脏兮兮的，如果他愿意承认，还有点臭烘烘的。汗味、烟味和他那股淡淡的柠檬味道混在一起，就像是一个在泥坑里打了滚又在大烟枪旁边烟熏火燎了好几天的柠檬，怎么样都不能算美好。<br/>但是Mycroft看着他，仍感到了一种微妙的、难以言说的吸引力。<br/>那是阿多尼斯对阿芙洛狄忒的吸引力。<br/>他有点懊恼。他之前在课程作业中无情地嘲讽过阿芙洛狄忒。他认为这位风流貌美的女神实在不应当为一个男子大动干戈。但是就在现在，他忽然明白了。他怎么能责怪阿芙洛狄忒？谁看到阿多尼斯能无动于衷？没有人能拒绝阿多尼斯。女神也不行。他那么美。<br/>但是他不是阿芙洛狄忒。没有这么胖又这么丑的阿芙洛狄忒。还有一头红头发。到处都是雀斑。<br/>他知道自己长成了什么模样，并对自己的长相毫无怨言。除了现在。<br/>然而这不是他能改变的。<br/>他轻手轻脚地走到窗边，小心翼翼地把窗帘拉得更紧，让那条会惊扰到他的室友的缝隙彻底消失。<br/>拉紧窗帘，他回头看他的室友，那个男人依然熟睡着。他站在那里，举棋不定，拿不准要不要过去用遥控器把电视关了。他试探地往前挪了几步，同时留神看着他的室友，看到对方睡颜安稳，听到他的呼吸依然均匀绵长，Mycroft放心了。<br/>他蹑手蹑脚地靠近他的室友，悄悄地捡起地上的遥控器。正在这个时候，本来安稳地睡着的男人像是察觉到了什么，他迷迷糊糊地半睁了眼睛，皱着眉头，白了Mycroft一眼，嘟囔了两句什么。Mycroft吓了一跳，呆站在原地。他没有听清也没有听懂对方说了什么，但是他听得出那语气很不满，甚至有点凶。<br/>他的室友又闭上了眼睛，脑袋换了个方向，哼哼了两声，左手不耐烦又没什么力气地乱挥了几下，嘴里含糊不清地说：“……别闹了，让我睡会儿……累死了……你……”<br/>那语气虽然是抱怨的，但是那里面带着一种亲昵。他的声音里都是还没睡醒的迷蒙和懒散，而且带着浓重的鼻音，几乎是用鼻子哼出来的。<br/>这和清醒的时候的他完全不同。不知道为什么，Mycroft喜欢这个声音。<br/>但是他有点不知道该怎么办。他应该回答吗？但是他回答的话不会吵醒他的室友吗？就算是回答，他能说点什么？他的室友显然没有认出他是谁，甚至把他当成了别的什么人。<br/>Mycroft犹豫了一会儿，最终只点了点头。虽然他也不知道自己冲着一个睡得迷迷糊糊的人点头能有什么用。然而他能做的大概就是不吵醒对方。<br/>但是他的室友自己睁开了眼睛。<br/>一开始，那眸子里都是睡意，迷迷离离的，好像他只是从一个梦境到了另一个梦境。接着，是短暂的迷茫。那双眼睛定定地看着Mycroft，就像是在思索他是谁一样。马上，是清醒。<br/>“啊。”Greg低呼一声，他的手在沙发上到处乱抓，声音里也带着歉意，“我吵到你了吗？”<br/>Mycroft摇摇头，说：“已经是早晨了，我定了闹钟。我……”<br/>“抱歉。”Greg发现了遥控器在Mycroft手上，看起来十分不好意思，“昨天晚上有场比赛……”<br/>“还要看吗？”Mycroft问，他还握着遥控器，有点不知所措。<br/>“看完了。”Greg露出了一个笑容，他接过Mycroft手里的遥控器，关了电视，伸了个懒腰，“回来得太晚了，想看完比赛到床上睡的，结果一不小心就在这里睡着了。现在几点？”<br/>“六点。”Mycroft回答道。<br/>Greg歪着头，正准备说什么，看到茶几上的啤酒和烟，神情又变得尴尬起来。他坐起身，把那半截烟攥到手里，烟灰也小心翼翼地收到手里，一边向Mycroft解释：“看比赛差点睡着，就抽了半根，提提神。”<br/>他扬起头，冲着Mycroft笑了笑，又说：“以后我会注意的。”<br/>这笑容是Mycroft熟悉的，灿烂而温暖。<br/>Mycroft只能点点头，想了想，他加了一句：“没关系，如果你有需要的话。”<br/>Greg摇了摇头，很坚持地说：“这样不好。”他抓了抓自己的脖子，又笑了起来：“虽然我这么说还挺没有说服力。”<br/>说着，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，朝厨房走去，一边走一边问Mycroft早晨想吃什么，说着什么等他洗了澡就去做早餐，让Mycroft稍等一等不要着急。<br/>Mycroft没有回答，他只是望着Greg的背影。<br/>这个Greg是Mycroft熟悉的，体贴而温柔，永远都在替他着想。<br/>但是刚才惊鸿一瞥的那个Greg……Mycroft隐约感觉到，有什么东西不一样。而这种不一样，是他无法企及的。那不是给他的。<br/>他摇了摇头，想把这些乱七八糟的思绪甩出去，但是没用。<br/>这感觉一直不肯放过他，甚至当他坐到餐桌前，盯着帮他在面包上涂果酱的男人时，他满脑子还是乱七八糟的。<br/>他挫败而清晰地意识到，他得到的这部分、他所珍视的东西，是不完整的。那么，有人得到过完整的吗？如果有，会是谁呢？如果没有……他，可以吗？<br/>Mycroft无意识地接过面包并且啃咬着。面包的味道似乎没有之前那么好了。<br/>他恹恹地搅动着盘里的豆子，没留心听他的室友说了什么，随便应了两声。<br/>“那就这么说定了。我一会儿先去刮个胡子。”当他回过神来，他的室友正在眉飞色舞神采飞扬地说。<br/>Mycroft不明白发生了什么，他略带疑惑地看着Greg。<br/>“没关系，我知道你没去过菜市场，”Greg笑着朝他眨眨眼，“但是你一定会喜欢那儿的。”<br/>Mycroft看着他热切的眼神，竟然没办法反驳。<br/>“嗯，我也觉得。”他轻声说。<br/>TBC</p><p>这里有个关于阿奎那的细节想说一下~文里说“他一个牧师怎么会懂得凡尘俗世的悲苦！”纯粹是少年Mycroft的抱怨，实际上阿奎那早年还是比较坎坷的，请不要误会XD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>刚才忽然登不上来吓死我了QAQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>